Welcome to Daichi
by Kaepow
Summary: Daichi Academy is one of Kanto's most esteemed and expensive learning institutions, reserved for only the exceedingly wealthy and experienced. . However, dark actions and motivations simmer beneath the pristine surface of the school. It seems only Takahiro Rikuto and Shizuka Rin are willing to find out what exactly is going on behind the scenes.
1. Send Me Away

"It is time for you to stop lounging around!" a harsh voice scolded.

A young man stood in the entry way of the porch, where French doors shuttered stiffly in the gentle sea breeze, the glass twinkling under the light of the setting sun. He pressed his palm against the nearest door, where the woven iron formed a shape reminiscent to a seaking. His displeased expression was focused on the adolescent before him, lounging nonchalantly on one of the expensive recliners.

His green eyes flashed with distaste as he glared at the young boy, "What would Father say, if he saw you lying around like some washed up slowpoke?"

The teenager shifted slightly in his seat, as if stirring awake. He yawned, stretching his arm out, before sitting up. He scratched at his mess of orange hair, tousled in uneven chops. Resting his long arms on his knees, he turned his head slightly to snort at the oppressive young man behind him. "He wouldn't see me because he doesn't notice me."

"Well, that is probably a good thing." The man crossed his arms, shaking his head. "Considering you haven't accomplished anything in your life… Besides sleeping and messing around with lowlifes. I can imagine what he would say."

The boy scratched at his head again, causing flakes of sand to scatter onto his swimming trunks. "Are you really gonna hound me about this again, Shun?"

The boy stood up, and stretched out his arms again, causing his bare abdomen to flex. The sunglasses her wore glared in the sheen of the scarlet sun, but his eyes remained hidden. With another yawn he waited for his older brother to continue on his attack.

"You've dyed your hair, you never attend Mother's social gatherings, and you dress like a bum! As a Takahiro, it is time you start contributing to our family and cease your dishonorable tirades," Shun scorned.

The boy seemed inattentive, yawning again and continuing to scratch the sea sand out of his hair. "You done? Unlike the eager journalists at your press conferences, I am not interested in any of your ornate speeches…"

"You should be, Rikuto. Now that you are sixteen, you should be able to carry your own weight, not freeload off Father's revenue."

Rikuto gazed at his older brother through his shades; Shun was everything their father wanted, studious, tidy, and intelligent. He dressed like any sharp heir to a monopoly, only wearing the classiest furnishings. His light brown hair was always tame and combed to the side, creating a delicate arch over his narrow brows. Everything about him was perfect, and it sickened him.

"Easy for you to say," Rikuto countered, "you're inheriting Father's hotel business, your future is already certain. Yet, you expect me to have everything figured out at once. Seems pretty unfair to me, don't you think?"

Shun sighed and for a moment, Rikuto thought he saw remorse in his brother's emerald green eyes, but it was gone in a flash. "I am just trying to help you, Rikuto. I don't want to see you throw your life away and live off Father's charity… That is, unless he cuts you off."

"Why would he do something like that, Shun?" Rikuto chuckled. "I have stayed out of his way, just like he asked."

"It's just a precaution. Father is not a charitable man," Shun reasoned.

Rikuto turned his back to his brother and approached the edge of the deck, where the marble columns reached up for him to rest his elbows on. He inhaled deeply, gazing at the sunset. The broad sun rested on the horizon, its dark crimson rays turning the ocean water a vivid yellow-orange. The sandy beaches of Vermillion City were alive with tourists and locals alike, Rikuto could see them shuffling about from his porch.

He felt a hand pressed on his bare shoulder, firm but reassuring. Shun was gazing at the shoreline alongside him, silent as the sea breeze continued to beat against their peaceful beach house and cause the palms to shudder. Rikuto longed for the days when he and Shun would do nothing but play around on Vermillion's gorgeous shores, all day long. They both bore the tanned skin of children born by the sea, but Shun was beginning to lose it. His long days in the office, working with their father, washed away the sun's color on his skin and caused the salty smell of his hair to fade, replaced with the finest of colognes.

Rikuto frowned. He did not want to become like his older brother. He wanted to be free and ride the waves on his surfboard for the rest of his life, not confined to a business. They stood in silence until the sunlight began to fade and become replaced by the shadows of evening.

"Rikuto," Shun muttered, "there is something Father wants you to do."

Rikuto glanced at him wearily, not liking his brother's uncertain tone. "What's the old man want now?" he grumbled bitterly.

"There was a letter he received recently… From Daichi Academy…"

Rikuto was vaguely aware of the esteemed institution, reserved for only Kanto's richest, finest citizens. Daichi Academy, a school for young men and women interested in becoming Pokémon trainers of the highest class. Rikuto never had a Pokémon, in fact, he did not even like them. Rikuto knew Shun felt the same; only the lower classes ever took interest in training the brutish beasts.

Shun spoke again, still gazing at the rolling tide. "As you may know, Daichi is a college exclusive to only the blue bloods and top trainers of Kanto, invitations to join their roster are rare and revered."

"I don't see how this concerns me," Rikuto sighed, sounding apathetic.

"Daichi is interested in our family," Shun continued, "they are willing to accept a Takahiro into their ranks, meaning you."

Rikuto was stunned. Him, learning about Pokémon? Nonsense! The mere thought of hanging around the wild monsters made his frown deepen into a scowl. Daichi was such a prestigious institution; Rikuto guessed he would have to wear a fitted, uncomfortable uniform, would be expected to be punctual and respectful, and actually care about what he did each day. The amount of effort he would have to exalt made him shudder angrily.

"I'm guessing Father wants to ship me away to that dungeon? That's a perfect way to rid of your least favorite son," Rikuto muttered, his voice seething with the unfair turn of events.

"He doesn't know what else to do with you, Rikuto!"

Rikuto gaped at his brother, never hearing him exclaim something at him so harshly before. The sunglasses he wore hid the shock in his eyes, but Shun instantly seemed apologetic. The older brother sighed and pressed his fingers to his temples. Rikuto looked away, back toward the ocean, which was now pale blue as the broad moon began to rise.

Shun began to walk away, setting something on the small, cherry wood table beside the recliners. "This will be good for you, Rikuto," Shun whispered. "Perhaps Pokémon will help you find yourself in the world and make you happy again."

"I am happy!" Rikuto snapped, slamming his fist on the marble rail. "Don't you understand that? I am perfectly fine. Daichi won't change…" Rikuto glanced back to see his brother had gone, disappearing into the corridor where their house sat, quiet and empty.

Another sea breeze rushed through the deck, shaking the palms and filling his nose with the potent scent of ocean water and salt. The breeze carried a parcel from the circular table, swinging it to his bare feet, where it fluttered quietly. Rikuto bent over to retrieve the envelope, his fingers caressing the thick, smooth paper. Snorting, he decided to humor himself and read the invitation.

_Concerning Takahiro Utashi,_

_ As a prestigious member of the community and friend to the Academy, we humbly request the admission of your son, Takahiro Rikuto. As an institution dedicated to the bettering of our fellow associates and cooperation with Pokemon, we believe your son would be easily adjusted to our ranks. Our newest semester is about to begin and we are eager for your compliance._

_We are awaiting your answer,_

_ The Daichi District Officials _

The small lettering and intricate typeface tempted Rikuto to crumble up the note in his fists and toss it into the sea, where it could disintegrate, forgotten. However, he simply set the note down and sighed heavily. Shun made it seem like he had no choice in the matter, and knowing his father, Rikuto was certain he was already admitted and on the attendance roster.

Powerless and angered, he pressed his hands to his face, removing his sunglasses and discarding them onto the wooden floor. His amber eyes burned in the moonlight. He knew enough about Daichi to recall that the first semester began in the early autumn, which was next month.

Rikuto considered running away, but he knew nothing about the urban life and had not a dime to spare. He was trapped, shut in, and Daichi was his only way out, whether he liked it or not. He paced the deck, his bare feet causing muffled thumps on the polished wooden floor. It was when stress mounted and anger boiled that Rikuto resorted to his only outlet of escape: the ocean.


	2. City that Never Sleeps

Celadon truly was a city of a rainbow's colors. Through the transparent windows of the hotel room, iridescent hues of various colors shone through, painting the walls. On the balcony of the room, Shizuka Rin sat on a stool, watching the abundant activity on the streets below. The sound of cars and music resonated off the surrounding towers, perpetual though it was late at night.

"Apparently, Celadon is also a city that never sleeps," Rin commented.

There was a bark in agreement and Rin absently patted the head of her companion, settled by her feet. The growlithe watched the passing civilians below with his master, eyes pensive and black as night. Rin subconsciously played with the soft tuft of fur on his head, curling the strands between her pale fingers. The Pokémon nuzzled her hand with his broad snout, grumbling kindly.

"I know, Inu, I'm glad we made it here too," she murmured and continued to caress his head.

A playful ringtone sounded after she spoke, its tone almost drowned out by the street noise below. Rin gazed at her Pokégear, the screen alight with its message: **MOM**. She picked up her device quickly and answered it, flipping its top.

"Hello." Rin wondered why her mother would call her at this hour but was happy nonetheless.

"_Hi, Rin."_ The sound of her mother's voice soothed her, despite the bothersome noise of Celadon. _"Why is it so loud?" _

"Oh, I'm outside. Hold on, I'll go in the room."

Rin hurriedly hopped off the stool and rushed inside. Inu followed her at her heels, running in the dark room and bouncing on the bed with a bark. "Hush, Inu," Rin whispered.

She slid the sliding glass door shut, muffling most of the noise. With a sigh, she sat on the plush bed and resumed her conversation. "Okay, I'm in. Can you hear me now?"

"_Yes, much better." _

"Good." Rin rolled to her side, letting her long blond hair spill across her shoulders. "Why did you call me?"

"_I just wanted to check up on you. This house is so quiet with you gone."_ Her mother sounded choked up and the silence in the background confirmed her claim.

"I'm doing fine, Mom," she asserted. Rin's throat felt dry as her loneliness returned; she refused to let Mom know how sad she felt to have left her home, and her. Inu licked her cheek reassuringly.

"_I know, I know. Just remember that if you ever have any doubt, you can come home." _

"This is a wonderful opportunity, Mom. Not many people are able to go to Daichi."

"_You sound just like your sister." _

Rin's eyes began to water with tears at the mention of her elder sibling. "Have… Have you spoken to her lately?"

She could hear her mother sigh through the speaker, sounding both flustered and worried. _"She won't return any of my calls, you know that, Rin. How about you?" _

Now it was Rin's turn to sigh. "No, she hasn't talked to me since she passed the Exam Finale."

"_Well, I'm sure she's busy… Maybe she will call us?" _

It was a hopeless wish but Rin agreed, so long as it meant comforting her mother. "Yeah, soon, I hope."

"_I'm going to have to let you go, Rin. The miltank need to be brought inside the barn. You stay out of trouble; don't let that nightlife in Celadon get the best of you." _

Rin laughed. "You can count on me, Mom."

"_Good-bye, I love you." _

"Love you, Mom." Rin promptly shut the Pokégear.

With a heavy sigh, she rolled on her back and gazed at the dark ceiling. She watched different colors flash across the ceiling at sporadic intervals and became lost in a reverie. Her sister had placed first in the Exam Finale, the most competitive competition in the famous Daichi Academy. It was an end of year exam, an exam that every student hoped to pass if they were to graduate. Only three passed at the end of the school year, Rin's sister was one of those three. After placing second Shizuka Izumi graduated and was sent to post-secondary school in Unova, with the other graduates.

Rin had not heard from her since.

Izumi and she had been close, as close as sisters four years apart could be. Izumi's silence increasingly confused and worried Rin, so much that it drove her to apply for a scholarship and work hard to train Inu, her first Pokémon, at the very institution that drove them apart. Whether it was luck or fate, Rin was accepted into Daichi's roster and granted a full scholarship to attend in the autumn. As a farmer's daughter, a scholarship was the only way to get into such a prestigious school; tuition was far too expensive otherwise.

Rin gazed at her pink Pokégear, giggling gently as Inu sniffed at it with his big nose. There was one thing she left out in her conversation with Mom. Over three weeks after Izumi left for Unova, she left periodic voicemails. "I just want to hear them one last time," she muttered, "then I will tell Mom."

Reaching for the device, Rin flipped open its top and scanned through her various voicemails until she found the set of recordings saved from early summer. Izumi did not place a call; she simply left the messages for Rin to listen to later.

The first one read: **June 5, 8:30am**

"_Hey, Sis! What a crazy Finale, huh? I can't believe I won! The administrators were so impressed they said I would be sent to the post-secondary school in Unova in July. Tell Mom I love her and I will visit soon." _She sounded gleeful as usual, which made Rin smile. Her sister was always so cheerful and full of anticipation. She glanced over to see Inu's curled tail wagging.

The next message read: **June 13, 12:00pm**

"_Hi." _She was not as gleeful as she was in the last message; her voice was reserved and quiet_. "The protocol they are initiating for us graduates is tough. My Pokémon and I are getting tired. But at least we will be leaving soon. I can't wait to see Unova." _

The message after: **June 20, 17:45pm**

"_I know I said I would visit, but things are getting weird around here." _The anxiety in her voice still chilled Rin's blood, though she listened to the message countless times. _"I can't leave campus and they won't let me see my Pokémon; I don't know what's going on! Sis, this doesn't feel right." _

Her final message was left the day before she departed to Unova: **June 30, 21:03pm**

"_I'm so confused." _Izumi sounded frightened and congested, as if she had been crying._ "They won't tell me anything or let me talk to anyone; I miss my Pokémon and my friends. I miss you guys! I know I'm leaving tomorrow but-" _There was a sound of a door opening and shutting, loudly. Her voice became disturbingly calm_. "I love you, Sis. Take care of Mom and Inu for me, okay? Please don't wor-" _

The rest was static.

Inu whimpered and pressed his nose against the Pokégear in Rin's palm. "I know, I miss her too."

Rin did not realize until she spoke that she was crying. Tiny tears trickled down her freckled cheeks, dropping onto the pale comforter of the bed, leaving stains. Inu licked her nose, whining continuously. She hugged her arms around the growlithe, enjoying the warmth of his fur. Inu was all she had left of Izumi. He was a birthday gift from her older sister when she turned ten, just two years before Izumi left for Daichi on a scholarship.

The growlithe wriggled out of Rin's embrace and bounced off the bed. Rin watched with mild amusement as the puppy Pokémon scratched at the hotel door, barking playfully. Laughing, Rin sat up from the bed and followed Inu towards the door.

"Yeah, some fresh air is a good idea. How about we go off to the Game Center?" She pat the change in her short's pocket which made a clinking noise. Inu barked excitedly, jumping up and down. "Okay, okay. Come on, Inu."

* * *

The sidewalk in front of the Celadon Hotel was crowded with activity. When Rin exited the revolving doors of the hotel she was greeted with the loud noise of Celadon's infamous nightlife. Countless people crowded the cobblestone sidewalk, pushing passed one another mindlessly as the conversed and navigated through the illuminated city. Though it was her third day in Celadon, Rin still felt dazzled by the neon lights that advertised numerous company names and flickered messages on building faces. She gazed up, towards the sky, the towers seeming to reach beyond the skyline. There were no stars visible and even the full moon seemed outshined.

"Different from the ranch, huh?" Rin found herself almost yelling above the surrounding noise to talk to Inu. The growlithe barked in agreement, his tongue lolling out. "Let's go!"

She led her Pokémon across the street, shouldering through the crowd of strangely and vibrantly dressed city-dwellers. Even the people of Celadon were colorful. Rin wondered how out of place she appeared as she pushed through the masses and toward the crosswalk. With torn jeans and a pale plaid shirt, she stood out like a sore thumb among the various neon clothing everyone else seemed to wear.

The crosswalk sign flickered white and signaled all to proceed, including Rin. She followed the crowd of people before taking a turn on the cobblestone towards the small park. Inu bounced along besides her; his tongue flopping and tail wagging. They approached a park, not as crowded as the streets, but still occupied with people. Oak trees of various sizes sparsely surrounded the park, leaves of green and faint yellow crowded the branches and the concrete sidewalk. It was a warm night, a night perfect for enjoying the sights and attractions of the city.

Suddenly, Inu ran ahead of her, barking like mad at the flock of pidgey hopping around and bathing in the large fountain.

"Inu!" Rin gasped. She hurried after her Pokémon, almost plowing into a woman and her oddish in the process. "Sorry! Inu, come back here," she scorned.

The growlithe barked at the pidgey, sending them flying in a mass of feathers and fallen leaves. Frowning, Rin snatched up Inu into her arms, ignoring his squirms and continued yapping at the fleeing pidgey, now huddled in the surrounding trees.

"Never run away again, understand?" Anxiety caused her to hold him closer to her chest. Inu stopped his barking tantrum and whimpered. She scratched behind his ear. "What would I do if I lost you?"

"My, my." Rin spun around to see a woman watching her and Inu from her seat on the concrete fountain. The soft glow of the submerged lights illuminated her dark cheeks and frilly attire. The wrinkles on her face and the strands of gray hair escaping her straw boater hat indicated her elderly age, though her voice sounded very young. "It has been a long time since I have seen a young girl like you love a Pokémon so much."

Rin blushed lightly at the sudden attention from a complete stranger, but her smile was warm enough and contagious. "Inu and I are best friends."

"I can see that, and it brings me great joy." She patted the space next to her, her gloves concealed her hands.

Rin liked that she found someone in Celadon willing to talk to her, most did not even cast a passing glance. A little too compliant, she took a seat beside the elderly woman and instantly her nose was filled with the saccharine, flowery scent of perfume. Inu remained in her arms but jerked a sneeze at the scent.

The elderly woman continued, "Not many young people are as attached to their Pokémon nowadays. They only seem to use them for status or tools to benefit themselves."

"That's not how I was taught." Inu barked in agreement. "Pokémon are friends, not objects."

The woman laughed and her gray eyes full of whimsical nostalgia and amusement. "I wish there were more kids like you. Lord knows we need it." She gazed at Rin for a moment. "You aren't from around here, are you?"

Rin smiled and nodded, though she did not think of herself as a "kid". At fourteen, she liked to think she was well on her way to being adult. She laughed. "Is it that obvious?" Rin nodded and continued, "I'm from Azalea Town, in Johto. My Mom started a small miltank farm there."

"Sounds lovely. I always dreamed of travelling Johto out west."

"I came here to train," Rin explained, excited that someone was giving her time to talk and share. "Inu and I are going to try our best to succeed in Daichi." _And figure out what happened to Izumi_, she added in her head.

Her plump lips seemed to form a frown at the mention of Daichi but before Rin could decipher it, the woman sighed and bowed her head. "Just remember not to forget what is most important on your travels." The woman stood up and sighed, her floral-patterned dress ruffled in the warm evening breeze.

"Of course not!" Rin exclaimed a bit too loudly. "I mean, forgetting about Inu is like forgetting about family… I would never do that."

The woman smiled, causing the wrinkles on her face to scrunch. "Good luck, dear. It's a scary world out there, but your Pokémon will make it easier."

"Bye." Rin waved as she began to walk away, between the sparse oak trees. "Well, that was pretty random," she told Inu, "but what a nice lady."

Now it was Rin's turn to leave the park. She placed Inu on the ground hesitantly, not liking the idea of him running off again, but not wanting to strain her arms either. She pulled out her map and learned the location of the Game Corner; she was excited to see what it was like in the famous arcade and test her luck in the slot machines. Anything but returning to her dark hotel room sounded pleasant. Following her map, and Inu following her, Rin continued into the depths of Celadon City, the city of the rainbow's colors.


	3. Wish Upon a Star

The hissing foam and crash of the waves sent spirals of sand scratching at Rikuto's feet. He stood before the broad sea, looking out at the indigo surface. The moon was at its fullest, broad and pale, above the roaring waters of Vermillion. He lived here his entire life and only left when forced to, which only happened when he was a child. The thought of being shipped off to Daichi, away from his tranquil home, made Rikuto feel sick.

It was only a few hours before midnight yet the beach was still alive with activity. Rikuto could hear the bass of music at the beach club in the distance and he could smell the smoke from a nearby bonfire; yet the people still felt very far away. He did not wish to socialize tonight and party his sorrows away; it was one of those rare times that he simply wanted to ponder alone on the cool shore.

Shun and his father believed Daichi was his only path, the path of an educated Pokémon trainer. Rikuto snorted at the thought, crossing his arms defiantly as he glared at the sea. Pokémon were a waste of time and effort; they were nothing but mindless tools people used to feel strong. Rikuto refused to stoop so low as to claim one as a companion.

He gazed up at the starry night, wondering why things could not be different.

Rikuto was about to turn and leave when he noticed a faint glow in the ocean's depths. The glow was followed by another, then another, and another. Scarlet twinkled from below, rippling in the wake. Mystified, Rikuto neared the ocean, to the point the lukewarm water lapped at his toes. What could possibly be glowing beneath the surface? Brine and bubbles began to gurgle at the surface, where strange shapes began to rise and glow a fierce red.

The hypnotic flashing of ruby red mystified and attracted Rikuto. He did not even notice he was already knee-deep in dark water. He wanted to figure out what was causing the crimson glimmer at the ocean's surface. Never before had Rikuto seen the anomaly, which only further piqued his curiosity.

He was now up to his waist in water.

The closer he got, the more lights surfaced. He was up to his chest in water when he realized the objects were star-shaped with a red gem at their center. They had to be Pokémon. Rikuto reached out to touch one, his eyes lost in the attractive glow of the ruby core when foam began to spout from around the congregating star Pokémon. Bubbles fizzed around his body, sticking to his face and neck, popping almost painfully. Rikuto gasped, only to get a mouthful of salty water.

_Swim away, swim away,_ he urged himself.

Rikuto felt paralyzed, consumed by the red flashes and foaming bubbles. Something began to roar in his ears, painfully so. He glanced up in surprise to see a huge wave creating a thundering torrent above him. He shouted out in surprise as the wake crashed down, forcefully submerging him far beneath the surface.

He could see nothing but black, the water was so dark that seeing his own arm was near impossible. Rikuto felt like swallowed an entire salt shaker as he began to sink. His limbs flailed wildly, weighed down by the ocean and knocked around by the rip current. He was losing this fight. He struggled in vain to find the surface and see the moon again.

He considered giving up, just letting himself sink to the ocean floor. The sense of drowning and growing pressure on his temples forewarned him of a slow and painful demise. Takahiro Rikuto, son of Takahiro Utashi the pioneer of the Celadon hotel industry, was about to disappear. He shut his eyes, letting his final breath escape him in a swirl of bubbles.

Something nudged his back. The feeble Rikuto opened his eyes again, seeing the surface approaching rapidly. Something from behind was propelling him toward fresh air, toward life. The surface broke, and Rikuto gasped wildly before collapsing onto the creature that rescued him.

The muffled sound of the ocean pounded into his ears. Rikuto felt completely drained, as if his body had been hit by a rhyhorn. He opened his eyes, tears spilling out as the salt continued to burn them. His mouth was dry and tasted of ocean. Rikuto breathed unsteadily, not sure whether to inhale through his mouth or nose, both of which were stinging.

He thought he was dead, or dying at least, but the starry sky only became clearer as he blinked away sea water and sand. Rikuto's stomach gurgled madly, causing him to spit up water; he had to roll on his side in order to prevent himself from choking.

"You had quite the swim, eh Kid?" a wheezy voice rasped.

Rikuto glanced around, surprised. He thought everyone was by the bonfire or at the club, how could they have seen his drowning. He gazed at the only person on the beach. It was darker now, and he could barely see a thing after his unlucky accident. Rikuto rolled onto his back again, deciding he must have been hearing things; after all, he was pretty sure half the ocean was now inside his ears.

A shadow crept over his face and Rikuto glanced up to see an older man looking down at him, one eye open, the other squinting as if someone poked it one too many times. "Can you hear me, Kid?" Spittle flicked off his wrinkled lips and onto Rikuto's face.

"Ugh," Rikuto growled, turning onto his side again.

"I'll take that as a yes." The stranger chuckled before taking a seat beside him.

Rikuto caught the acrid smell of booze and sweat, powerful enough to drown out the salt in his nostrils. He shakily pressed his hand to his nose, his eyes narrowed with disgust. "What do you want old man?" he coughed.

The stranger took a sip form a pale green bottle, which glinted in the moonlight. "I just thought I'd take a gander at Vermillion's famous shore, but instead I found a washed up bum."

Rikuto waved his arm in the direction of the stranger, as if trying to shoo him away. He argued hoarsely, "You're the bum. This is my private beach, so why don't you go away and let me rest?"

"Restin' should be the last thing on your mind, Kid," grumbled the man. He gestured at Rikuto's feet. "What you should be doin' is thankin' that Pokémon for savin' your life."

Rikuto flinched his feet back, not liking the idea of a Pokemon so close to him after they almost cost his life. Sitting up on his elbows, Rikuto noticed a chillingly familiar star-shaped Pokémon lying idly on its back. He gasped out in surprise, kicking sand on the creature as he scooted back from it.

The stranger wheezed out more laughter from between his crooked teeth, slapping his knee. "Kid, I ain't never seen someone move so quick in my life!"

"Very funny," Rikuto panted, "but you wouldn't be laughing if you were half-drowned by those things!"

"They're called 'staryu', and I think they were just spooked."

"Spooked? By me? That makes no sense at all."

"You were swimmin' out there while they were mindin' their own business. Pokémon don't like to be bothered by us, trust me."

Rikuto sighed, preferring not to continue his argument with the bum. Instead, he gazed at the staryu, watching as its red core flashed hypnotically; a faint noise emanated from the Pokémon, similar to a muffled purr.

"Pretty, huh?" the strange asked. He took another swig from his bottle and sighed lazily, "I used to always see those staryu on the water's surface at night all the time; I swear, they lined up with the stars in the sky, as if they wanted to be one of them instead of stuck in the sea."

"Are they rare?" Rikuto asked. He had not seen a "staryu" before, and he was on the beach almost every day.

"No, yes, I'm not quite sure. When I was your age, I used to see them all the time but then they just disappeared. It's been five years since I've seen one, and I roam plenty."

Rikuto rested his chin on his knees and watched the staryu; it seemed content just resting on the sand, near Rikuto. He had no idea why the Pokémon had saved him; the thought of the creatures going on rescue missions was more humorous than plausible. Rikuto wondered if the staryu felt compassion, he never considered Pokémon having feelings.

"The name is Kaisei," the man said. Rikuto glanced at him, seeing he had his hand outstretched.

He shook it once. "I'm Takahiro Rikuto."

"I know who you are." Kaisei whispered cryptically, "your name is pretty popular around here."

Rikuto had nothing to say about that and assumed the man was bluffing. They sat in silence for a while after their introductions, simply gazing at the stars in silence. The staryu remained before them, still glowing. The noises in the distance faded, replaced by the roar of the ocean and the hiss of the breeze.

"Not many young men are as quiet as you," Kaisei grumbled.

Rikuto smirked, casting the man a glare. "Not many young men half-drown. I'm just tired."

"True, true," Kaisei chuckled and shook his head, "but I'm willing to lend an ear if you've got something on your mind."

Rikuto took a moment to consider his words before speaking. "My father wants to send me to a boarding school, where I can learn the proper way of training Pokémon."

"Hmm, and you don't want to go?"

"Nope," he said, "I am perfectly content right here."

Kaisei nodded solemnly, rubbing his bony chin as he pondered. "I was taught that Pokémon can bring out the best in people and open the doors to a world of many possibilities." He took another swig. "But that sentimental jargon may just be the booze talking."

Rikuto laughed. Kaisei was pleasurable company compared to the snobbish co-workers of his family. He saw things, things that weren't muddled with greed or status. It was a fresh change of scenery.

"My parents never cared about Pokémon; apparently, they could make a mess of our house real fast," Rikuto explained.

"I see, so you've never had a Pokémon?"

"I never asked. I've always had better things to do."

"Like partying and spending nights with random women?"

Rikuto glared at Kaisei in surprise, which only made him splutter out a laugh. "Word travels faster than a dodrio when it concerns the richest family in Vermillion. I know all about you, Rikuto, perhaps more than you know about yourself."

"I believe it," he mumbled bitterly.

Kaisei pat Rikuto's back, his fingers calloused and rough. "Though I may just be a washed up ol' man with more love for the bottle than my own mother, I suggest you take my advice." He gestured to the staryu before them, resting silently aside from the faint purring noise. "That Pokémon truly wants to be with you, and I say you give it a chance."

Rikuto gazed at the Pokémon and wrinkled his nose. He was thankful for its help, but he did not want to befriend it so soon; he wanted to be without a Pokémon for as long as possible. Something tugged inside him, a mutual curiosity. Somehow, he felt that the staryu already belonged to him, and he had the hunch that the Pokémon felt the same.

"Call it fate, call it coincidence." Kaisei shrugged. "Either way, you need a Pokémon and that staryu is willing."

Rikuto nodded. "Yeah, I get it… thanks."

Kaisei sat up, dropping his bottle on the sand. Rikuto noticed he had bare feet and the moonlight lit up his ragged clothes, so torn and worn he could not discern them. Kaisei gazed at the staryu once more and smirked, "Take good care of him."

Rikuto was not sure if he was talking to him or the Pokémon but before he could ask, Kaisei dismissed himself. Rikuto watched the man wander down the shore, towards the city, without a farewell. He sighed and returned his attention to the Pokémon and as he turned around he saw a tiny, inactivated pokéball in the place where Kaisei sat.

_Odd…_ Rikuto thought.

He picked up the device, noticing its slightly rusted hinges. The staryu shuddered in the sand when Rikuto clicked the central button, causing it to active with a whirring noise.

"Is this your pokéball?" he asked.

The staryu shuddered again and made a high-pitched whistle. Rikuto assumed that was a yes, which only perplexed him further.

"Who is your owner?" Rikuto did not need an answer. Surprise filled his amber eyes when he realized that the staryu had belonged to Kaisei.

The staryu sat up and glowed at Rikuto, waiting to return to its pokéball. Hesitantly, Rikuto outstretched his hand and the Pokémon purred in response. "Return, Staryu," he ordered.

In a blur of red, the pokéball claimed Staryu, making an echoing noise as it stored the Pokémon away. Rikuto sat quietly, staring at the pokéball resting in his palm. A mixture of emotions whirred in his heart at the thought of having his first ever Pokémon.


End file.
